


【坤廷】你好烦番外：开裆裤

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷】你好烦番外：开裆裤

蔡一悯快一岁的时候开始穿开裆裤。

那时刚入冬，朱正廷怕孩子冷，总不愿意叫他穿这种漏屁股的玩意，蔡徐坤吼他，这臭小子屎尿多，你收拾还是我收拾？大半夜的哭号，爬起来伺候他都冷死了。

“孩子冷……”

“纸尿裤糊上就不冷了。”

朱正廷瘪瘪嘴，无法反驳。

冬天还是个不好谈情说爱的季节。蔡徐坤下班回来，带起一阵冷风，朱正廷就赶紧喊他，“快把门关上，冷死了！”

伸进毛衣里摸他，也会喊，“快点拿出去，冰死了。”

夜里也不愿意跟他做，一碰他，就会贼不耐烦叨叨，“哎呀别弄别弄，一会儿弄一身汗，又不好洗澡又不好换床单。”

蔡徐坤冒火了，一掀被子，朱正廷又喊起来，“哎呀干什么你，漏风！”

蔡徐坤不乐意道，“你是不是情欲减退了，还是我没有吸引力了？还是根本不爱我了？尼玛蔡一悯影响你食欲不说了还能影响你情欲？”

朱正廷扇他嘴，“扯什么蔡一悯，孩子招你了？”

他是因为喂蔡一悯的原因，每餐多吃一些，但是跟做不做爱有什么关系，八竿子打不着。

蔡徐坤掰着手指头跟他分析，“你看啊，他也快一岁了……”

朱正廷纠正他，“十一个月零五天。”

……

蔡徐坤沉默了一会儿，“好，你看哈，他也十一个月零五天了，是个大孩子了，你不要总是什么事情都围着他转，他也有自己的思想，他有独立的人格……”

朱正廷干净利落地脱光了下身，换了个舒服姿势闭上眼睛。

“我睡了你轻点。一会儿给我把被子掖好，肩膀那儿别着漏风，我不好生病要喂孩子的。”

……  
   
01.  
蔡徐坤看着满床乱爬的蔡一悯，长手捞过来给他换纸尿裤。

“你说你，走不会走喊不会喊的，到哪儿都得人抱，表达全靠意会，吃喝拉撒全占尽了，当初怎么想的……非把你给弄出来。”

他心里不痛快，当时纯属好奇，就是想知道自己和正正的孩子会是什么样子，男孩还是女孩？双胞胎？结果一门心思种菜，不多久就把蔡一悯给种出来了，为此他兴奋了很久，牵着朱正廷到处嘚瑟，

“hey bro！我老婆。”

“介绍下，我老婆，我儿子。”

朱正廷大着个肚子跟着他出席各种典礼，粉丝蹲见了哇哇乱叫，他就扶着朱正廷的腰，摸着朱正廷的肚子，冲粉丝一脸笑，贼得意的露出两排大白牙。

而现在呢？蔡徐坤把纸尿裤铺好，又捞了一把爬远的蔡一悯。

怪自己太年轻。

“坤坤，一悯的尿布换好了没有？”朱正廷蹬蹬蹬上楼来，推门一看，立马又开训。

“蔡徐坤你想什么呢手脚这么慢，一悯不是你，他会感冒的！”

我怎么了？我怎么了！蔡徐坤不忿地想，感冒有什么了不起我还会心灵受伤呢！

“别这么客气，还喊我全名。”

“快点儿！”

“知道了知道了催什么催！”蔡徐坤给儿子套上开裆裤，“你瞧瞧你爸，脾气越来越暴躁了，越来越没有耐心了，将来你脾气可得放好点，你爹我养你不容易……”

“蔡徐坤你少放屁，谁不容易了你容易得很我才不容易好吗！谁千辛万苦生下他的，谁一点一滴喂大他的，我平时把屎把尿的时候你在哪，喊你换个尿布叽叽歪歪，你要是嫌这个爸当得辛苦，我立马给他换一个！”

“你敢！”蔡徐坤眼睛一瞪，把蔡一悯抱起来，“你自己瞧瞧，我的种，谁敢收！”

两双一模一样的眼睛眨巴眨巴，一动不动盯着朱正廷。

朱正廷都快气厥过去，把锅铲往围裙后面一插，当即冲上来理论，“不提这码就算了，一提我就来火，凭什么我生的崽，随你的姓，还跟你长得这么像。合着满月那会儿都夸跟我小时候像是骗我的，专门混我一口奶，现在吃得差不多了，相貌就长回去了，哼！”

他作势捏了捏蔡一悯肥嘟嘟的小脸蛋，“你这个小坏蛋，专跟爸爸对着干。”

蔡一悯伸出胖乎乎的小手，张着五指喊他，“pa、papa……”

朱正廷眼前一亮，一把挥开蔡徐坤，惊喜地抱起蔡一悯，“宝宝你喊什么？再喊一次。”

蔡一悯吧唧着小嘴，始终不太得法，半天喊不出声，只有papapa的气音出来。

“爸——爸！”朱正廷嘴对嘴，耐着性教他。

“啊——啊！”

“啵！啵！啵啊——Ba——ba”

“怕——怕！”

不对不对，朱正廷张着嘴，准备再教一次，突然听见噗噗噗的声音一连串袭来，他还奇怪，儿子居然无师自通会发“pu”的音结果往下一看，啊啊啊啊啊——！蔡一悯这小混蛋，用劲用错地方了。

“蔡徐坤你儿子拉稀了！”

他迅速把蔡一悯丢到蔡徐坤手上，蔡徐坤一脸懵逼，“快点给他弄干净，床单也给我洗了！我下去做饭！”

说罢就要跑，蔡一悯急了，咿咿呀呀要他，见他不回头，小嘴里憋了半天，憋出好大一声，

“爸爸！”

朱正廷高兴得铲子都扔了，也不管蔡一悯一屁股屎，连忙跑回来蹭他的小脸蛋儿。

“哎呀我的乖乖！我的宝贝！会喊爸爸了，我的宝贝会喊爸爸啦！”

朱正廷疯狂亲着儿子的小嘴，蔡一悯十一个月零六天的时候喊出第一声爸爸，这是世界上最美好的一天，他将永远铭记。  
   
蔡徐坤这一天洗了很多开裆裤，一件一件从里到外都充满了臭味，他看着被朱正廷亲得暖烘烘的蔡一悯，心里充满了嫉妒。  
“正正。”后来吃饭的时候，他又把蔡一悯抱过来，用两双一模一样的眼睛央求他，

“可怜可怜坤坤吧。”

02.  
十一个月零七天的时候，蔡徐坤下班回来找朱正廷，因为他老婆特意打电话交代过，要他早点回来办事。

“正正，你在哪里正正？”他推开卧室的门，发现朱正廷好好地躺在床上，身上穿着毛衣，腿上盖着被子，正开着灯看一本书。  
“呼……”他放下一颗心，“还以为你怎么了呢，这么急叫我回来。”

朱正廷打量了下他，是挺急的，西服也没换，毛呢大衣拿在手上，脸上微微冒汗。

“过来我给你擦擦。”他示意蔡徐坤坐到床边来，扯点棉巾给他擦汗。

“正正你好香啊……”蔡徐坤手不老实，坐着坐着手就伸到了朱正廷毛衣里。

奇怪的是今天他老婆没有吼他，也没有不耐烦拿开他的手，而是嗔怪的看了他一眼，“往哪儿摸呢？”

说着拉住他的手腕，牵引到被子下面。

嗯？蔡徐坤疑惑的摸了摸，一团毛绒绒的，什么玩意？毛线？

他看着朱正廷的脸，不知道这小精怪又整啥，就掀开被子随意看那么一眼，就一眼，立马呆在当场。

下巴也快掉下来，话都不会说了。

他老婆，穿了件毛线裤，土黄色的棉线粗针，好像跟蔡一悯是同款。

自然同款，毛线开裆裤。

一双修长的腿被毛线裹了个严实，从上到下确保脚踝也不会受凉，只不过某个隐私部位一根线头都没有，从三角区那里开始就被分成了两边，光光露出黑色的耻毛，白白的臀，还有……

蔡徐坤咽了咽口水，“你上哪儿弄了这么个玩意。”

“淘宝买的呀。”

“淘宝还有这？还有人用毛衣织这？”

“这是秋冬款，春夏款人家不卖了，时令产品。”

蔡徐坤还是站着不动，仿佛床上有诈，“那你一公众人物买这种东西被抓包了怎么办，现在快递都要验视的。”

“没关系，我写着你的名字，蔡徐坤收。”

“反正是你用。”朱正廷好笑地看着他那下身，以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来，由平平无奇光速支起帐篷。

“你还愣着干嘛呀？”朱正廷躺了下来，冲他挑眉，“不喜欢呐？”

他装作无意地分开双腿，向蔡徐坤全方位展示这条新潮的裤子，织法很复古，也很到位，将将织到膝盖往上就不织了，露出雪白的大腿根，上面全是朱正廷的敏感点，轻轻舔一口，酥麻三日。

“我还以为你混了娱乐圈这么多年，对流行有了点基本的把握……”他翻了个身，露出两瓣娇嫩的臀，大概也是头一次穿到这么开放的衣服的缘故，羞耻感刺激得小穴已湿，一点粘糊糊的体液流出来沾在臀瓣上，蔡徐坤胡乱抹了一把，两个臀瓣顿时水光油亮。

他迫不及待压到朱正廷身上，模仿抽插的姿势，一下一下挺动着腰，嘴里胡里花哨乱喊。

“啊爽死我了啊你个小妖精野骚货要弄死你老公了啊啊不行了，干你干你要干你啊……”

朱正廷主动把穴扒开，小口一张一合，蔡徐坤拉开裤链就上，像个刚尝滋味的愣头青，压上去一通乱操，横冲直撞。朱正廷想了下，他俩这要是拍成A片，场面一定很难看，他快弯成了虾米，而蔡徐坤这个腰动的一点美感也没有，像头发情的蠢狮子。  
   
他看不得蔡徐坤脸上那个凶劲儿，“哎你轻点、轻点儿……我又跟你没仇，别把我搞得跟性奴似的，我是你老婆。”

说话间听见Justin在门口喊，“正廷哥你家生粉在哪儿？我要勾个欠。”接着咚咚咚声音传来，他还上楼了。

朱正廷吓得心脏一弹，赶紧使大劲推蔡徐坤，这个死人果然没那么配合，还是重重地压着他， “快出去！那么想让人看到你鸡巴啊！”

蔡徐坤又插了两下，这才恋恋不舍拔了出来。

几乎是只隔一秒钟，Justin就在门口探出头，朱正廷慌忙盖住被子，心虚道，“你不会敲门呐，这么没礼貌。”

Justin甩了甩手上的钥匙，一脸莫名，“你自己叫我进来拿的啊。”

朱正廷转向蔡徐坤，暗自掐了他一把，“我说坤坤。”

蔡徐坤背坐在床边，不疾不徐整理好裤裆，他偏过头，刚好让Justin看到俊逸的侧脸。

“我们俩说话而已，关什么门，怎么贝贝，你有什么话是你弟弟不能听的吗？”

朱正廷语塞，要不是他现在只能维持这个半靠在床头的姿势，他一定跳起来打爆蔡徐坤的狗头。

“在厨房上顶柜的第二格里，圆玻璃罐子。”

“好叻！”Justin没看出什么异样，欢快跑下楼，看样子是找罐子去了。

房间里的两个长舒一口气，朱正廷瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，“还不快去把门关上。”他要换裤子，妈的今天难得勾引下老公，还出这种幺蛾子。扫兴！晦气！  
   
突然蔡徐坤掀开他的被子，把他往自己下面拖，人也凑上来索吻。朱正廷吓得拼命捂住他的嘴，眼睛左右乱闪。

“干什么你！疯啦！”

他只敢用气音凶他，楼下Justin没了动静，应该是在厨房里。

“干你小穴啊，干什么你？”蔡徐坤勾勾唇角，故意曲解他的意思，“Justin而已，你怕成这样。”  
   
“谁我也不跟他演活春宫！你特么穿成人模狗样的，我穿成这样，给他撞见脸都要丢到美国去了。”这会儿他双脚搭在蔡徐坤手上，门户大开对着他老公的脸，讲话真是没有说服力。

 “那你要穿成这样的嘛……”蔡徐坤戏谑地笑笑，又趁他羞赧不备猛亲了两口大腿。

“啊！”他精神高度紧张，被这么来一下，下身激的一阵轻颤。

小穴刹时又湿了。

蔡徐坤又把手伸到毛衣里，手茧磨着他的椒乳，眼神随时准备将他生吞活剥，“又骚又浪。”

噔噔噔噔楼梯上又传来脚步声，Justin喊他，“哥你放哪个格子里了，没找到啊。”

朱正廷手忙脚乱捂回被子里，一下又从情欲里抽身回清明，整个人状态都不好了。

“怎么会没有呢我昨天才放进去的。”他的声音都在微微抖。

蔡徐坤不悦地看了眼Justin，“认真找！”

“哎呀我每个格子都翻了，就是没有。”他也有些不耐烦，快步上来拉朱正廷，

“哥你帮我找。”

蔡徐坤脸色都变了，“干什么啊？”

“啊？”Justin看着蔡徐坤捏住他手腕的手，有些不懂，“我让我哥帮我找下生粉啊。”

“正正不舒服。”

朱正廷咽了咽口水，他光裸的下身离Justin只有薄薄的一双蚕丝被，紧张得汗直流。

对，就是下面的“汗”，湿湿的一滩，应该是彻底报销了床单。

“哥你怎么不舒服了？发烧了吗？”Justin看他脸红红的，准备伸手去摸他额头，“多穿一点啊！”  
   
“知道了，我在这还用你操心。”蔡徐坤拦住他，将被子掀起来一个角，“看见没，毛裤都穿上了。”朱正廷尖叫声挤在嗓子眼，蔡徐坤可真是艺高人胆大，再往里一点，Justin能看到的可就不止这点毛线了。

Justin半信半疑低头一看，呵，好粗的一条毛线裤，他哥不热吗？

嗯，生病了的话，可能是不觉得热。

“嗯我有点不舒服。”朱正廷赶紧接着蔡徐坤的话往下演，已婚夫夫的默契终于不止体现在了床上，他跟蔡徐坤使了下眼色，“坤你帮他找下吧，就在顶柜上。”

你一定要找到哦。

“嗯知道了。”蔡徐坤捏了下他的手。

我一定会找到的，送走这尊瘟神。

03.  
蔡徐坤顺利地帮助Justin找到了东西，满脸微笑的送出了门，绝对五星级服务。

磅！下一秒他迅速关上了门，用钥匙反锁死，又拉上家里所有窗帘，飞奔回主卧，“贝贝我来啦！”

朱正廷把被子也扔了，上来扒蔡徐坤的裤子，两个人嘻嘻哈哈笑得差点抽筋。

“我的妈我心脏病都快吓出来了。”

“吓shi我了。”

蔡徐坤伸手一摸，“嗯，你是吓湿了。”

“讨厌！”朱正廷一掌拍过去，差点没把他拍断气，蔡徐坤喘着粗气道，“贝贝，下次可千万别当着别人的面野了。”

他三下五除二去了西服外套，却在扒领带的时候被朱正廷按住了手，这人娇媚地滑过他的胸肌、肚脐，抓住粗大的性器塞到自己身体里，扯着他的领带开始疯狂扭动腰肢。

“我这算不算御夫有术，嘻嘻。”

蔡徐坤配合着他，“嗯，听说以前骑马是得穿开裆裤。”

“嘻嘻，马善被人骑。”

蔡徐坤一个翻身，把他压到身下，“谁是马？”

朱正廷拉开自己的双腿，“我就爱野马，越烈越好。”

04.  
这天两人做得天昏地暗，反正开裆裤都穿出来了，别的廉耻也不要了，操了就射，到处乱射。

脸上、身上、别的什么地方上。两个人嘻嘻哈哈把精液到处乱抹，抹到朱正廷屁股上，蔡徐坤还要响亮的打一巴掌。

“驾！”

最后，蹭了一大堆到土黄色的开裆裤上。

“哎、呀！”朱正廷烦恼地挠挠头，“这怎么洗。”

又说，“洗不是问题，关键是我怎么晾？挂到阳台上，被人看见了，还活不活了我。”

蔡徐坤帮他把开裆裤脱下来，“我去给你洗。”  
   
晾么——架在暖气片子上，跟蔡一悯的一起，摆成一排。一件件小开裆裤，临了到边儿了，还有一件大的。  
   
蔡一悯七八岁的时候狗嫌的把家里翻了个天翻地覆，朱正廷回来后他举着一件黄色的毛线织物问他爸爸，“爸，这是啥？”  
朱正廷脸上一阵青一阵白，狗日的蔡徐坤，这玩意居然还留着。

“这是当年流行的……”

蔡一悯捏着上下打量，“这要怎么穿？”

“怎么不能穿。”朱正廷一把夺过来，往自己身上一套，两只手穿过原来大腿的位置，头从裆那里伸过去，裤腰卡在胸下面。  
得，另类V领。

晚上吃饭的时候蔡一悯提了出来，他对蔡徐坤说，“爹地，你们当年还流行这种V领毛衣啊？我觉得比现在时尚哎。”  
   
蔡徐坤一口汤差点喷出来，但看朱正廷脸色不太好，也不好发作，只能胡编瞎扯道，“不流行的，没有流行开来，是因为你爹地我做流行音乐，才会有这种比较小众的衣服，一般人家里没有的。”

“爹地你真棒！”蔡一悯竖起大拇指，“可惜我没有看你穿过，你穿起来一定很酷。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”朱正廷憋了半天没憋住，终于笑了出来。

夜里两人又想起那件开裆裤，拿出来再次利用了一回，完事后朱正廷拧他耳朵，“你怎么还留着呢，羞死人了。你儿子翻出来的时候差点没把我老命给吓掉。”

蔡徐坤摸着他光滑的背，慵懒的翻了翻眼皮，“那不是你说有纪念意义么？”

“有啥纪念意义？”

“十一个月零六天，蔡一悯会喊爸爸了。”

-END-


End file.
